Acrimony and Anguish
by 105maddie105
Summary: Taking place one year after the book, we meet up with Elizabeth, Jane, Darcy, and Bingley again, this time, the two eldest Bennet sisters expecting children on the way. But, will their pregnancies proceed without a hitch or will some tragedy from Lydia or their father put a wrench in their joyful lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mr. Darcy walked about his estate with his friend, Mr. Bingley. The two gentlemen were talking of their separate estates and about their wives. The Bingley's were visiting with them, as well as bringing along Kitty, for the spring. Mr. Darcy was happy to have visitors; the past winter had passed with no one hardly coming to see them, as Georgiana caught multiple colds and had to be confined in the house. Darcy did not mind it, being able to adapt to his new wife. Elizabeth did not change the estate too much, if not to add a few more miniatures to the fireplace mantle to include her family, minus Lydia and Wickham, and to plant a small garden nearer the house to enjoy this spring. It had been almost a year since they had married and Darcy and Elizabeth were as happy as ever. Mr. Bingley reported the same at his estate, although they had a new addition on the way. Mr. Darcy could not help but smile, as Mr. Bingley expressed his concern on being a father and on whether it would be a boy or a girl to carry his name. He assured his friend that he would be an excellent father and warned him to start putting money away so that his children would be well off when he and his wife passed, although they are still very young. Mr. Bingley smiled and they went back into the house, looking for the sisters.

Jane, Georgiana, and Kitty were in the morning room, enjoying the weather and the gossip of the neighborhood. Bingley went immediately to his wife and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. Jane still looked very beautiful, although she had given up corsets and had preferred wrappers to normal dresses. She had a bigger belly and seemed not to worry about showing it to her family, although she was close to her due date. Darcy looked for his counterpart, inquiring on where Elizabeth was hiding. Jane smiled and told Darcy that Elizabeth had gone to bed, for she was not feeling well. Darcy left the women to check on Elizabeth himself. Upon entering the bedroom, Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. But, Darcy soon discovered her on the balcony, overlooking the front drive and the scenery of Pemberley. Darcy, seeing that no one was around, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth smiled and they sat down on the chairs on the balcony.

"Your sister reported that you were not feeling well. Is everything alright?" the husband inquired. They had learned to be quite frank with each other from fondness and admiration. He knew the post had just come in and no doubt that something awful might have upset her if it concerned her father or Lydia. But, it seemed like none of the letters had bothered her. Elizabeth smiled and place her hand tenderly on his.

"Oh, yes! Everything is quite alright. I must confess, I have been keeping a secret from you, my dear husband," Elizabeth told him. Darcy furrowed his brow, wondering what secret she could be keeping. The husband and wife were always extremely honest with each other. What secret could she be hiding? And, why would she look so happy about keeping a secret?

"A secret? What sort of secret would give you this much joy?" Darcy asked, playing her game. Elizabeth laughed and smiled at her husband.

"My dear husband, we are expecting a baby!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. Mr. Darcy felt shock and Elizabeth watched as his face fell. Elizabeth patted his hand, trying to get him to say something. But, Darcy's mind was racing. He, a father! They had to prepare a nursery and summon midwives and doctors and discuss what education the child shall have. All these thoughts were racing through Darcy's mind, that his wife became concerned. She patted his hand again.

"Are you not happy? Are you not excited?" Elizabeth asked, standing up and approaching him, a bit concerned that he was not responding to her. Darcy snapped out of it and hugged his wife.

"Of course, I am! We have so much to do and prepare for," he said. Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well. He pulled away and stroked her cheek and then kissed her. Elizabeth was overjoyed at her husband's reaction and no doubt that they would talk about everything that was to be done tonight.

"What prompted you to tell me today?" Darcy asked her before they returned to the others. Elizabeth smiled.

"My dear sister Jane insisted that you know immediately," Elizabeth told him. Darcy smiled and nodded. They returned to the others and announced the news to the room. Georgiana and Kitty were excited at having a niece or a nephew and Mr. Bingley congratulated his friend. Jane congratulated her sister, although she already knew the news, and took it to give Elizabeth the same advice their mother and aunt had given Jane. The two wise women had many children and were still very healthy, as they took pregnancy a little differently than normal noble women. At the moment, it worked exceptionally for Jane, who still had the strength to visit her sister even this late in her pregnancy. It was determined, from some simple math, that Elizabeth was around two months pregnant and the baby was to be expected in seven to eight months, around September. Jane's baby was expected in May and the sisters were excited that they shall be a mere three months apart. Jane and Elizabeth talked of names, while the men talked of preparations, Bingley suggesting the same doctor that Jane had. Dinner rolled around and the house was still buzzing with excitement between everyone up until it was time for bed.

Darcy laid beside his wife and kissed her gently. It had felt like a long day and he was mentally exhausting. But, now, in the peace and safety of their bedroom, he took seriously discuss with his wife about everything that needed to be done. It was agreed that the room across the hall, which at the moment was a guest room, would be transformed into the nursery for their first child, close and convenient for the mother. They discussed the possibility of having a nurse or nanny to attend to the child, but Elizabeth insisted on caring for the child herself, or at least the first child. Once they got to three children, which was highly likely in the course of five years, a nanny or governess would be necessary. Elizabeth was to be put on a special diet of her aunt's suggestion that would hopefully produce both a healthy child and healthy mother. Elizabeth would also consult with the same doctor as Jane, who she recommended so highly, and Darcy would start to find midwives in the community.

"Are you scared?" Darcy asked his wife, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Of course. So many things could go wrong and we could lose the baby or you could lose a future son or daughter and your wife. Or, you could lose your wife and gain a child, but at what cost? All we can do it pray that everything goes smoothly," Elizabeth told her husband, gently kissing his cheek. Darcy never thought about that. He never thought that he could lose Elizabeth and he did not like the thought at all. Had he thought about the possibility earlier in the marriage, he would have wished never to have children, but to keep his wife with him forever. Darcy was still madly in love with her, not tiring of her strong will just yet. Darcy wrapped his arms a little tighter around her sleeping body, hoping to keep her as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The following fortnight was a blur, as the excitement of the announcement settled down and the preparations began. Jane and Elizabeth went shopping together almost every day to find everything Elizabeth needed, Jane slipping into a maternity corset when they were out in public. Kitty went with them to see what young men were in town, but she had grown in maturity, adapting to a higher society, so she did not flirt as much as she used to. The nursery was coming along nicely and Elizabeth was very pleased with it. She was concerned about her husband, though. He held onto her a little tighter, kissed her a little longer, protected her a little better. Elizabeth discussed it with her sister.

"This is normal, my dear sister. He merely wants to see you and the baby safe and protected," Jane explained.

"But, he is acting so strangely. I hardly recognize him as my husband sometimes," Elizabeth countered, thinking about the night before. "We were talking in bed and he seemed so panicked should anything happen to me. I don't want him to always panic about me or the baby. What should I do?"

"Do not worry, my dear sister. He will adapt. He just needs time," Jane told her reassuringly. Elizabeth still silently worried about her husband, her Mr. Darcy. Jane, out of good faith and to help quiet her sisters mind, asked her husband to talk to Mr. Darcy and perhaps put him at peace. Bingley entered Darcy's office, where he was calculating expenses for the nursery. The men talked for hours, locked in Darcy's office, while Jane and Elizabeth spent their time talking and sewing baby clothes.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Elizabeth asked Jane. Jane smiled.

"I hope for a beautiful baby boy, someone who could carry the Bingley name and grow up like his father. But, a girl would be nice. Someone to teach etiquette to and dress in frilly dresses," Jane told her sister. Elizabeth smiled. She hoped for the same.

"Have you been following mother's advice?" Jane asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Every week, she received a new letter full of advice from her mother.

"I am trying. The diet is perhaps the weirdest one to follow. It mostly fruits and vegetables and very little meat and eggs," Elizabeth told Jane. Jane laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but mother did survive birth five times and she followed the diet faithfully. It is better then what the doctor may say," Jane reminded. Elizabeth smiled and the men finally came back to them.

"May I speak to you alone?" Darcy asked her, helping her up.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied. They went into the hallway. Darcy gently kissed her and loosely wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish to apologize for worrying you so much. I understand that my behavior must be confusing. But, please understand that it is all out of love of you and our baby that I behave the way I do. I wish not to lose you or the baby, but if I had the choice, I rather lose the baby then lose you, Elizabeth. I love you so much, my dear," Darcy explained.

"Oh, my dear husband! I love you too," Elizabeth exclaimed, blushing furiously and smiling widely. She kissed him gently and they reached an understanding. They returned to the others in the morning room and life was grand for another fortnight. Jane returned home with Bingley to deliver the baby. Elizabeth wanted to go with her, but decided to stay at home with her husband and prepare everything. Kitty decided to stay with Elizabeth and of course, Georgiana. They were sitting in the drawing room, playing cards and Georgiana practicing her pianoforte, when the post arrived, with a letter from Lydia for Elizabeth. It read as follows:

"My dear sister,

I rejoice in the news of your pregnancy! I am very excited to have a new niece or nephew to adore! I must say that your good news is a ray of sunshine to me, as my darling Wickham and I have fallen on hard times. We are currently between houses and are currently just living at an inn. If it was not for Jane's close due date, we would stay with her. But, I fear that Wickham has a fear of children and would not do well with a baby. And, so, I must ask if WE could reside at Pemberley with your dear husband and you. I know Kitty is already there and I would love to see my dear sister again; although, I do know that your dear husband might not be too keen with the visit. But, my dear sister, please entreat him to let us come and stay. I do miss you and Kitty and I would like to see Jane's little one when she gives birth. With my request, I wish you a glorious day and again, my congratulations!

Your dearest sister,

Lydia

Elizabeth read the letter to herself, then allowed Kitty and Georgiana to read it as well. To hear her sister in such dire straits made Elizabeth a little stressed. She never expected Lydia's situation to continue so poorly. Surely Wickham would have stepped up and found a steady job anywhere. If not the militia, surely the clergy; and, if not the clergy, surely he had some sort of skill to benefit from. Also, Elizabeth was surprised that they spent their money so haphazardly. Darcy was giving them a 100 pounds a year. While that was not much, surely they could space it out and make it last. Also, Elizabeth or Jane did occasionally send them money. But, they were not good with it! Elizabeth patted her belly, feeling her stress levels rise. Her mother advised that her stress level stay low, to risk not losing the baby.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Please let them stay here! I do so miss Lydia!" Kitty begged. Elizabeth took a deep breath and went to show the letter to her husband, who was watching some workers move furniture in and out of the nursery.

"Hello love," Darcy greeted, kissing her cheek. Elizabeth smiled and watched as everything went underway.

"The post came today," Elizabeth told him, handing him Lydia's letter. He sighed heavily, recognizing Lydia's handwriting. He read it over and Elizabeth took a step back. Darcy looked at her and gave her the letter back.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked him. He gently hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Lydia is welcome, but Wickham is not," he decided. Elizabeth sighed. There was no use in arguing with her husband. She didn't want to argue with him or put him in a bad situation. Elizabeth moved to the drawing room again, having to write the reply.


End file.
